Who are You?
by YamiNeko18
Summary: The dark angel thinks about his lost love at the sweet angel's grave. Sequel to Because


Hi people.

I got a few reviews for me to write a sequel to Because so here is my best try.

I tried VERY hard to keep Bakura in character. I don't know much about him so it was hard. I hope that you like this.

Warnings: Angsty, Suicidal thoughts but no action, (AN: HEY I didn't write a death fic this time YEA!! ), Bakura's foul mouth, Shonen Ai (If you don't know what is, it is Boy x Boy love. Don't like don't read. AND DON'T U DARE FLAME ME SINCE I WARNED U HERE ABOUT IT.)

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer : YamiNeko does not own YuGiOh. It is owned by someone Takashi (sorry me forgets the name) Neko does own the song since she wrote it.

All right since that is over with lets get to the Fic.

_/Italics/ Lyrics _

_Italic Narrator talking _

Bakura talking or thinking

_A young Boy around 16 years of age sits by a grave. His usually spiky white hair is hanging limply around him. The rain is pouring down and drenching him. His dark cherubic like face is lifted to the heavens as if in prayer but why is the dark devil crying? The silent, bitter, self-hating tears are not visible and just looks like rain dripping down his face. One of his slightly scarred hands clutches a little bedraggled blood stained piece of paper. His Dark chocolate eyes are staring at the menacing cloud filled with anger and fear what does this hated black angel have to fear? No love all hatred is what he fears. The (1) Yami Tenshi turns his face from the sky and looks at the crude and simple gravestone. It says _

_Here lies the Angel of Light_

_Ryou Bakura _

_Age: 16 (2)_

_Born: 1988 (3)_

_Died: 2004_

_Always loved and never hated._

_/Who are you? Why do you haunt me? What did I do to make you torment me? What do you see? Do you see a hunted man? Am I just dust in the palm of your hand? /_

Bakura's POV

Why, Why did he do it? Why did he leave me in this hellhole by myself? No matter what I did to him he always smiled. No matter what I said he told me he "loved me". When my torment of him first began, I thought that it was just and I wanted to see how far I could go. Then it just turned into a shield for these unfamiliar feeling bombarding me. I went out of my way to hurt him but no matter what the hell I did he just looked at me with trust and love in his eyes. Then slowly, so slowly that I almost missed it those beautiful coffee colored eyes began to dull. Those life-loving eyes so much like mine but still different, began to lose their happy shine. They became as dull and lifeless as a ceramic doll. And I still did nothing. Those nights when I lay next to Marik after a good lay, all I thought of was him.

_/My God don't turn your back on me. My God do not abhor me. Lightning flashes and crashes above me. The damned who once sleep are stirring. The hopeless again walk the earth. Their thoughts have no mirth. Am I gone or and forsaken or am I still real?/_

My mind won't stop replaying what happened that day. I see the same scenes and scenarios over and over again. I hate feeling this guilty and lonely but I guess I am both. I am guilty of his death and lonely of his love. Will someone please tell me how to get these thoughts out of my head. Well ... I guess telling it would help even if no one is there to listen here is how the story goes....

I was walking home from Marik's house. You see Marik and I had been involved for about 7 months. Marik knew it wasn't permanent and since we both loved (4) another person, we just messed around. We did what we did so we could rid ourselves of the frustrations of being in love. I had turned the corner of the street to Ryou and My house and had gotten a whiff of fresh blood.

_/How is he? The one who forever loved me. Has he forgiven me? Am I free or will he eternally haunt me? Love and hate fill me and I plead and try to flee./_

You see back when I was a tomb robber, the scent and taste and even the feel of blood was very familiar. I wondered who the poor soul that had been either been raped or mugged. Since my conscious was bugging me lately I went to see what had happened. I will never ever forget what I saw. I saw My Ryou, My (5) Tenshi lying in his own blood. I dashed to him and shook him thinking he still might live. I was told that I was screaming and clutching his corpse to me. All I could think was, Why. I noticed nothing but him but when the paramedic tried to take something out of his had I snarled at him. I took out the piece of paper I hold and treasure now and read and wept.

_/My God don't turn your back on me. My God do not abhor me. Lightning flashes and crashes above me. The damned who once sleep are stirring. The hopeless again walk the earth. Their thoughts have no mirth. Am I gone or and forsaken or am I still real?/_

The next few weeks flew by and I sat in a daze. I wouldn't let anyone near me. I never did find out who called the paramedics and why they didn't do so earlier. My Love was buried next to his sister and mother. We didn't have much money so the headstone wasn't the most beautiful or unique but he would have liked it that way. I often think of joining him there but something always stops my hand. I think it is him. I think he is still watching over me. My Guardian Angel, My Koi (6), My Sanity.

That is the reason, as all men know that we were born to cry. Why weep if there was only goodness. The light was extinguished by the dark and won't come back again. That is why the heavens weep. I stand at his humble resting place and stare at the weeping sky. Why, because he is here too. He made me love and now I may weep. Tears without love aren't tears they are just salty water. Now I must leave as he would wish and start over but Love I know you are still waiting in the Gold-Gated Heaven.

_/The darkness dims and light returns. I this you or is sanity fleeing? All that was loved by me has now vanished by me. I devastate all and I devastate nobody. Black to white, and darkness to light. My love can you hear me, I will evermore be sorry. My love do you see? My love do u know. My Love I will go. Goodbye from you to me. Forever and all eternity./_

Owari (7)

:sighs: Whew that was harder than I though it would be. Ok here are the translations.

(1). Yami Tenshi: Dark Angel

(2). Me have no Idea how old Ryou is

(3). I have no clue when he was born.

(4). Can anyone guess whom Marik likes in this fic?

(5). Tenshi: Angel

(6), Koi: love

(7). Owari: End

Ok there is the awaited sequel. I tried my best and am pretty satisfied with this. Please read and Review for me

Thanks for being patient

YamiNeko


End file.
